


Old Soldiers of Different Wars

by AngeliaDark



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Snuff mention, War Veteran Husk, patching wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: After being the only one available to patch Angel Dust up after a bad night at work, Husk begins to realize just how similar their lives really are, and how much comfort they can get with one another.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1217





	1. Chapter 1

It was so damn hard to find peace and quiet to get through his book. The same damn book he'd been trying to read for almost a year now. Between being too drunk to read, too hungover to look at anything, gambling just to blow off some steam, or being called in to do whatever bullshit job Alastor wanted from him, he just wanted to sit down and read a goddamn book every once and awhile.

This one in particular was trying because of how chaotic everything in the 'Happy' Hotel was. His only saving grace for sanity was that there was a curfew in place and that in exchange for keeping strict tabs on the alcohol consumption in here, he was free to drink what he wanted. So FINALLY after 10 pm, there was quiet.

Everyone was in their rooms doing whatever the fuck it was they wanted, and his dimly-lit bar was the only sign of life downstairs, leaving him be to get through chapter four tonight even if it killed him. He was only about two pages in when a car's headlights beamed down the front, making him look up with irritation. Oh fucking hell, if the Hotel was getting a new patron NOW, he was going to scream.

The car stopped for only a few seconds before speeding off again. Husk glared at the door suspiciously before slowly returning to his book.

Then the door handle turned.

Motherfucker.

Husk slammed his book shut, prepared to say 'fuckit' to whatever bitching Charlie to give him for chasing someone off, when he saw the familiar silhouette of Angel Dust walking in with near-perfect silence, not even opening the door all the way to slide in and close the door behind him. Husk remained stock-still, watching quietly as Angel Dust appeared to be stumbling slowly and quietly. Like a damn teenager sneaking in. 

For that matter, what the fuck was Angel even DOING being out? He'd watched Angel Dust go to his room even before evening and he'd been down here since then. Probably went out a window. He huffed, figuring if he wasn't going to get through his book, then he'd get his kicks SOMEWHERE. 

He reached over and clicked the desk light on. "You wanna explain where you've been?" he asked, taking great pleasure in the way Angel Dust let out a yelp and stumbled, looking up with wide guilty eyes. 

"...gettin' mail," was what Angel came up with. Husk rolled his eyes, taking out the log book. 

"Uh huh. Nice try." He clicked open a pen and began jotting it down, but paused when his nose twitched at the smell of blood. His pen paused on the paper, looking up at Angel Dust. "Were you at a turf war again?"

Angel Dust scowled, pulling his long jacket closer around him. "No."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, buddy. Where were you."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish." He stepped around the desk, seeing Angel draw back and the smell of blood get stronger. He paused, frowning. "Were you hurt? I smell blood."

Angel's eyes narrowed, taking a step back toward the stairs. "I'm fine," he snapped, confirming Husk's suspicions. "I'm goin' to my room." He turned to the stairs but apparently turned wrong, his expression contorting in pain as his legs buckled slightly. "Shit-"

"Quit being a bastard," Husk growled. "If you're hurt, Charlie isn't gonna let you out of her sight for a month!"

"I've GOT this, you stupid cat!" Angel hissed, holding his middle. "Let me go to bed!"

Husk scowled. "Fuck's sake, do you WANT me to wake up th' whole Hotel? Because I WILL, but then I'll be stuck with you when you can't leave. So what's it gonna be?"

Angel glared at him with more anger than Husk could think possible, but the spider was actually weighing his options. After several long moments to which Husk could smell the scent of blood grow stronger, Angel lowered his arms, pointedly not looking at Husk but almost making no further move to show himself. Husk rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he pulled Angel Dust's coat open.

The smell of fresh kill almost assaulted Husks' nose, but nowhere near the sight of Angel's usual white jacket almost completely stained in the front with red. "Jeezus fuck, the hell did you do!?" Husk hissed, reaching for the jacket and seeing Angel flinch back. "Don't be a wimp, you're already stupid enough to walk around Hell with literal bloodlustful demons running around."

"Fuck you, asshole," Angel grumbled, his four hands clenching tightly as Husk pulled the jacket open.

"What the actual FUCK!?"

Angel Dust's front was almost COMPLETELY eviscerated open, held together with only a sloppily-tied scarf of some sort. Husk could only stare for several long seconds before he pulled Angel's jacket shut again and looked around quickly before shoving him to the concierge desk. "Hey, what gives -"

"Shut the fuck up," Husk hissed, pulling out the cot he kept stored away for short naps and opening it, pushing Angel onto it. "Take it off."

"Oh, I didn't know we were playing THAT game, Husky," Angel purred, only to yelp when Husk threw a cloth at his face before pulling Angel's coat and then jacket back open.

"I'm not doin' this shit with you, you annoying whore!" Husk growled. "Remove it or I'll remove it FOR you like the child you are!"

Angel made an offended sound, but gingerly managed to get his coat off, keeping his jacket on but open. "...can't get it off," he muttered. Husk grunted, grabbing a box and rummaging around in it. 

"Fine." He picked the cloth he threw at Angel earlier up and held it back out. "Bite on this."

"...what."

Husk pulled out a bottle of greenish liquid from his box. "Bite on this, I won't have you screaming down the Hotel."

Angel scoffed. "The hell kinda weak-ass masochist you take me for?" he demanded. "And what the hell is that shit?" 

Husk gave him a withering glare, still holding the cloth out. "Bite on it, or I'll gag you with it."

"Promises prom-MPH-!" Angel was cut off by Husk shoving the cloth into his mouth before uncapping the bottle and pouring it over Angel's front. Angel's eyes went wide, his body locking up as the liquid fizzled over his wound and setting the open edges of his skin on acid fire before it slowly settled into some numbness. 

To Angel's credit, he DIDN'T scream, but he did bite down on the gag as whatever it was fizzled out over his open torso, leaving him slumped back on the cot as he tried to catch his breath. Husk gave him a sidelong look as he fished out more items, including surgical scissors and a suture needle. "Can't say I'm not impressed," the cat muttered. "Greater demons than you have screeched their lungs out with that shit." He threaded the needle as Angel gave him a weak glare and took the rag out of his mouth.

"F...first of all, fuck you," he slurred. "Secondly, the FUCK?"

"It was cleanin' you off for this," Husk said, holding up the needle. "Bite on the rag or shut the fuck up."

"WHY the fuck?!"

"Because you ain't gonna be spillin' your guts all over the damn lobby, idiot!" Husk snapped. "You'll heal, but you'll still be droppin' spleens everywhere, and it'll be worse if Alastor finds you!" He gave Angel another hard glare. "So sit still an' let me do this."

Angel scowled, lying back. "Fine, DAD," he hissed bitterly. "Just hurry it up." His jaw set hard so he wouldn't so much as flinch when Husk began piercing his skin with the needle.

Husk worked in silence for a few moments before curiosity became too much. "So how the fuck did you manage to get sliced open?" he asked. "It wasn't claws or some shit, this was a knife."

The spider closed his eyes, exhaling hard. "Tough day at work," he replied with a one-shouldered shrug, ignoring Husk's incredulous look. "That's all."

"The fuck kind of..." Husk rolled his eyes. "Fine, you're fuckin' with me, I get it."

"No, kitty-cat, y' don't. You really don't." Angel focused on a single point of interest to distract himself from his skin being pulled together. 

"Then enlighten me to the intricacies of your complicated work," Husk sassed, pulling at the suture to keep the closure tight. "Because bein' cut by a john has to be so deep, huh?" He noticed Angel's laws digging into his cot, and the spider's expression going tight and distant, making him feel that he should ease back on that particular piece of sarcasm. "So, what, someone didn't wanna pay or somethin'?"

Angel ran a hand over his face, and Husk could almost feel a quiver roll under the skin he was working on. "...Studio work," Angel finally said. "I was put on snuff film detail tonight."

Husk almost missed his next piercing as he looked up, staring. "The fuck -a SNUFF film!?"

"Yeah. Pissed off Val, so after th' big finale where they scattered my insides around, Val just told 'em to stuff 'em back in and get the hell out before th' dismemberment segment." Angel pulled a face. "Never again for THAT one." 

"Dismemberment."

"Oh yeah, I mean, we can't fuckin' DIE-die here, but for th' sick freaks who just wanna watch an' get off on it, we've got disembowelment, dismemberment, drowning, strangulation, that sort of shit. Today was pretty tame, had a first-timer come in for fun, he didn't really know what he was doin' so it didn't go so far. I still got paid." He paused, noticing that Husk had paused stitching him up, looking over at the cat. "What?"

"...you're a fuckin' freak, 'know that?" Husk muttered, going back to the stitching. 

Angel rolled his eyes. "It's work," he replied. "I do th' thing, I get paid. The shittiest part of today was just Val kickin' me out before I could barely get my skirt back on."

"Why not just leave then?" Husk asked. "Do your own shit. I KNOW you've got a client list a mile long." 

"BECAUSE, smartass, I'm contracted to him," Angel snapped. "You know, bound to one place, follow orders or suffer th' consequences. Doesn't help that I'm th' star of his Studio. I'm too good with too wide a specialty list to be let go."

Husk snorted, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't flatter yourself, you one-trick pony -OW!" He hissed when Angel Dust lifted a hand to flick his ear. "I can stop right now, you know!"

"And I can finish th' job, not like I ain't done it before," Angel shot back. "And I'm no one-trick pony, pal, I may be built for sex, but that's not all I do!"

"Uh huh."

Angel scowled. "Oh fuck you, at least I HAVE a job instead of waiting for Big Red to come fetch me." He set his jaw and refused to react when Husk jabbed him with the needle with excessive force. "I can't stand doin' nothin'. Never have."

"The amount of time you spend lazing around on your phone says otherwise."

"Again. I'm workin'. Sexting is pennies compared to what I get paid, but it's somethin' I make." He looked away, huffing. "I'm not a freeloadin' asshole, an' stayin' here doesn't pay my debts."

Husk grunted in reply, stitching up another inch. "Y'ever think about what you'd do WITHOUT bein' Val's bottom bitch?"

"Hah...plenty. I used to be a mobster, y'know. Family business." He scowled. "Not that I'd go home to Pops. Never good enough for him." His expression lightened. "Didja know I can tell th' purity of a cut of cocaine by smell? That's th' difference between four an' five zeroes per gram."

"Won't do you any good here," Husk remarked. "Nothin' you do, nothin' I do." 

Angel snorted. "Says the surgeon. You learn it in th' army, big boy?"

"Yep."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah." Husk finished the initial stitching, but his nose still sensed blood. "Where else did you get cut?" He glared at Angel's silence. "Don't make me start pokin'."

Angel sighed, wincing as he turned to his left side, his right having a cut peeking from under his skirt. "Jus' cut th' damn thing off," he muttered. "I've got plenty." He tried to relax with his abdominal stitches. "Heads up though, I'm not wearing any panties."

"Not surprised." Husk took some scissors and cut the skirt off, sighing at the gash on Angel's thigh but said nothing more about it as he re-threaded his needle and got to work. Angel didn't have the slight numbing effect as he had for the abdominal one, but he didn't take it any worse. 

"...so...you were a surgeon."

"Surgical training," Husk said shortly. "I was infantry."

"Which one?"

"'Nam."

"...died before that one. Ran away before Pops could volunteer me for the Second War. Not that they'd have let a faggot in anyway." He sighed, fingers flexing into the cot when his thigh wound twinged. "...you always been in?"

"What's with th' fuckin' questions," Husk grumbled. "...eight years, got hurt, got sent home, died before it even ended, end of story." He was met with silence from Angel, thankful for the reprieve until it was broken.

"Explains why ya drink all th' time," Angel said, speaking on before Husk could stab him with the needle. "I get that. Makes it easier t' forget bullshit you've done. Bullshit that was done to ya." He closed his eyes, wincing at another twinge in his abdomen.

"Like I could ever fuckin' forget," Husk snapped, his jaw tight. "I'm a fuckin' predator animal with razors for claws, fangs, an' wings that can cut. Th' last job the fuckin' deer bastard had for me was tearing apart some wolf gang in his territory. I'm literally built for nothin' but my own fuckin' sins to use over an' over again." He finished up the stitching, clipping the thread off.

Angel didn't move for a moment, and then he lifted his head to smile, though it was almost sad. "...preachin' to th' choir, Husk," he said with a hitch of laughter. "I got legs for days, perfect curves, hands for everyone in an orgy, venom that induces arousal, an' soft beautiful titfluff paired with both a dick and a pussy. If anyone knows about bein' built for their sins, it's me." He sat up, gingerly tugging off the rest of his ruined clothes, paying no heed to being naked save for his boots. "So sayin' that, I'm almost obligated t' offer again."

Husk let out a huffy sigh, grabbing Angel's longer coat and putting it around the spider. "Get to bed, Angel," he groused, then grabbed the log book and scribbled the time out. "An' at least let me know before you leave so I can have this shit out an' ready."

"Yessir," Angel said with an exaggerated salute, standing up and getting a grip on his balance before tugging the coat closed. "Offer's still open though. No charge." He turned to leave, then pointed to the book. " _'Great Expectations'_ , that's a good one. Wasn't it fuckin' sad that th' broad was just playin' him?" He shook his head, heading upstairs with practiced silence.

Husk stared after him before looking at his book. "...goddamn it," he grumbled, tidying up behind the desk and pushing everything back where it should be before sitting back down hard. He grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink, then reached over to grab the book and open it again.

"Hey, Husk?" Charlie asked, looking over the log book. "Why's this bit scratched out?"

Husk glanced over at it, grunting. "Thought I heard somethin'," he replied. "Just paranoia." He dumped some whiskey into his coffee and downed it, ignoring her disapproving look. He went back to catching a few sentences from his book when Vaggie stalked by, looking sour.

"The stupid spider is in a pissy mood today," she groused to Charlie. "I went in for a morning check and he almost threw the chair at the door when I opened it."

"Coulda tried knocking," Husk muttered, meeting her look head on. "What? Tell me YOU wouldn't hurl shit at someone who walked in unannounced. 

"I'M not an at-risk patron here," she shot back. Husk shrugged and tuned it out, only snapping out of it when the smell of Angel's scent -one of blood and sweets- had him look up and see the spider walking downstairs looking little better than he did just last night. Being cut open and stitched back together would do that, and Husk would know. The fact that Angel was even upright and walking without giving away the ache he must be feeling was somewhat admirable.

Charlie sidled up, lookig him over critically. "Angel, were you drinking last night?" she asked. 

"No," Angel replied, rubbing his temple.

"...are you sure?"

"Pretty fuckin' sure."

"Drugs?"

Angel Dust sighed and held out a clear bag. "Just morphine," he muttered guiltily. 

Charlie took the bag, giving him a grim but proud smile. "As long as you know you're due for another room sweep," she said. Angel waved his hand in acknowledgement, walking over to the bar and sitting down hard.

"...glass of yer best water," he said, wrangling a snort from Husk who uncapped a bottle and poured it into a glass to slide over. Angel took a packet out of his pocket and opened it, dumping in some effervescent powder, letting it sit for a moment before sipping it, still rubbing at his temple. 

Husk's ears twitched to make sure no one else was near. "How's it healing?" he asked, looking busy enough to not cause any suspicion of talking to Angel normally. 

Angel leaned his head on his hand, taking slow sips of the drink. "It's healin'," he murmured back. "It's mostly th' migraine from morphine wearin' off now." He gave Husk a crooked smile. "I'll be good as new by tomorrow."

"Pity, and it was so quiet," Husk said. He saw Angel stick his tongue out in his peripheral. "Thanks for spoilin' my book, by th' way."

Angel actually winced a little. "...sorry," he muttered. "...it's not ALL that happens, though -"

"No, shut up. I'm gonna finish it." Husk finished off his coffee. "Spoil anymore and I'll pop yer stitches."

"Hey hey, freaky shit like that actually WILL cost you."

"...I'm taking the water back."

Angel grinned and downed the rest of it in one go only to wince at the resulting headache. "Agh, you ass!"

Husk smirked, his feathers rustling as he went back to his book.


	2. Chapter 2

Husk didn't know if he could call it a 'routine' or an 'understanding' or even a 'thing' they had, but there was a definite shift of something that now held between himself and Angel Dust. 

It was subtle, the ever-so-slight changes in behavior. Angel didn't come across as aggressively toward him as before, and Husk passed over just one extra shot past the drink limit for the spider, especially when there was work coming up.

True to Husk's request, Angel did leave him subtle indications of when he was going to be out at the Porn Studio for work, giving Husk the heads-up to be on the lookout for any damage control. Angel didn't come back with much, and told him so through text, leaving Husk alone to his solitude as he 'snuck' back in.

A couple weeks later, he was nearing the end of his chapter when his phone buzzed softly. He picked it up, eyes narrowing when he saw a message from Angel Dust.

**< 3 MIGHT NEED SOME HELP HERE, PLZ AND THANK <3**

He huffed, closing his book to wait for Angel Dust, and thankfully didn't wait long before a car drove by, stopped for a moment, and then sped off again. Angel walked through the door and shut it silently behind him, walking over to the concierge desk and giving Husk a shaky smile.

"...this a bad time?" Angel asked, noting Husk's irritated look. Husk rolled his eyes. 

"What is it this time?" he demanded, already getting his kit. Angel stepped around, swallowing hard as he sat down, his shoulders shaking. 

"...I need help gettin' my jacket off," he said, sounding like he wasn't going to enjoy it at all. Husk sighed and took Angel's cues in leading to get the coat and then the jacket off, a new smell twitching at his nose like burnt hair and flesh. 

Ah, shit.

The jacket came off, and he saw multiple brand marks on Angel's back, shoulders, and hips; some letters, some shapes and symbols, all looking painful and raw.

"Yeah, thank hell's bells it don't scar, huh?" Angel said thickly. "...though Val IS experimentin' with angelic weaponry bein' used..."

"Fuckin' hell," Husk muttered, taking out a few things for burns. "Sounds like th' shit you go through is what they always said Hell would be like."

Angel waved a hand. "Eh, I get paid for it," he said. "And I get to go home at th' end of th' day. Who else can say that about eternal torment, eh?"

"Not me for damn sure. I get called in whether I want to or not." Husk wet a cotton swab and began to dab at the burns. Angel's back twitched, but he kept still for him.

"...how'd you get involved with the strawberry pimp anyway?" Angel asked, SWEARING he heard Husk snort. 

"Same way as everyone else," Husk muttered. "Made a deal, had to answer. And no, I'm not tellin' what it is."

Angel scoffed. "Wasn't gonna ask," he said. "But you're in it for th' long run?"

"Long enough." He moved on to another burn. "An' you with Valentino?" He noticed that Angel didn't answer right away, and instead began trembling. "Hey. You don't gotta answer either -"

"Forever."

Angel's voice was almost broken. Hopeless. Very unlike the spider. He curled both sets of arms around himself, head lowered weakly as his trembling worsened. "...forever...or until he gets bored...an' either releases me or kills me. That's it." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's Hell after all, ain't it? Punishment for bein' a dirty slut in life. Everyone gets t' use me all they want, an' Val gets th' profit. I was bad, but not bad enough t' own myself."

Husk sighed before picking his work back up. "...I could'a been an overlord y'know," he said quietly. "But I'm as guilty of sloth as you are of lust. In th' I army took orders I shouldn't have because it was easier than doin' th' right thing. I drank myself t' stupidity instead o' gettin' help. I fell down here an' kept up with my old life instead o' doin' somethin' different with th' power I had now. By th' time I felt up to maybe doin' somethin'...I make a deal an' I'm shackled." He finished up cleaning the burns he could see. "Any others?"

Angel nodded, unzipping his skirt and tugging it off to show more on his backside and the backs of his thighs. Husk pushed him forward onto the cot, cleaning them up too. "It's gotta suck, huh...havin' power y' can't use...stuck with another master even here, where that shit shouldn't matter?"

"How high are you?"

"Not at all, that's th' fuckin' problem." Angel buried his face in his arms. "...I'm bullshittin' most of th' time, Husky...I haven't had a hit of hard shit in months." 

Husk stared down at him, his ears almost flat. "....you've been pullin' all this sober?" he demanded. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

Angel shrugged. "Plenty, it's how I get money," he replied. "Yeah, it's easier t' get through it stoned outta my fuckin' mind, but..." He trailed off for a long moment."

"...don't tell me you're actually buyin' into this redemption bullshit -"

"No, fuck no," Angel snapped. "It's ridiculous. I'm not an idiot enough t' think I'd ever get into Heaven. But I feel worse than shit when I come down from a high in th' middle o' workin' on somethin' I don't particularly like." He rested his chin on his arms. "...hopeful wishin' that karma is real...that if I suffer for real, then..." He swallowed hard. "...I don' fuckin' know...I just don't fuckin' know."

Husk quietly picked up a salve and put it over the cleaned burns. "Then you're a stronger man than I, kid," he said. "If I'm sober, hide for cover 'cuz I'm callin' end times." He finished up, already seeing the rawness of the ones he started with begin to look better. "How you feelin'?"

Angel rolled his shoulders before sitting up, wiping his face of the few tears that came out. "...better," he said. "...thanks."

Husk nodded and began putting his things away, sitting back on his chair. "I'd wait until mornin' before attempting a shower," he told Angel. "If you got any more of that morphine stashed away, I'd-" He was cut off by thin hands curving around his face and Angel Dust kissing him softly. It took far too many seconds to react, reaching up and pushing Angel away with much less force than he initially wanted to. "...what are you doin'."

Angel kept his hands on Husk's face, a smile on his own. "Doin' somethin' nice for ya, Husky," he said, leaning in again. Husk kept his hold on Angel's arms firm.

"I ain't doin' this," Husk muttered, mostly to himself. "Not when you're like this."

"Like what? Sober an' thankful an' wantin' to?" Angel's second pair of hands rested on Husk's knees. "I haven't made it any secret that I like ya, Husk."

"You JUST got back from...work. I ain't even sure you're thinkin' straight."

Angel let out a soft breath of laughter. "Then you seriously underestimate my threshold," he said. "For pain, for sex...I told ya, I'm literally built for it." He kept eye contact with Husk as his second pair of hands brushed through the fur of Husk's legs. "But it's so much better....I'M so much better...when it's with someone I WANNA do." 

Husk scowled, averting his eyes his ears flattening somewhat. "Talk about th' most dick of dick moves if I did," he muttered.

"The only dick move right now is declining somethin' you'd like and that I'd like after a shit day for both of us." Angel smiled, squeezing Husk's thighs. "Appreciation or comfort or whatever. We don't even have t' make it a usual thing. I won't bother ya about it. But right now...I really want to." He giggled a little, kissing Husk's cheek. "I mean...we're both already down to th' fur, yeah?"

"Fuckin' damn it," Husk sighed, his resolve crumbling in Angel's hands. "I swear to whatever th' fuck it is you pray to, if you end up bitchin' about this in th' mornin' -" He was cut off with another kiss, one that he reluctantly returned.

Shit, the spider's mouth was sweet, Husk thought, tasting the coppery tang of blood and an aftertaste of candy, unsurprising since Angel's diet was at least 85% sugar. It was certainly a change from his own diet of dehydrated meat and cheap alcohol. 

Angel broke the kiss to nuzzle his face into Husk's fur, lowering himself to his knees as he cuddled lower. Husk sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'mma be honest," he muttered, rubbing his face. "I ain't even had much use of it since I got here, bein' that I was past my prime when I died -oh." His hips twitched when he felt a soft pinprick nip between his legs, looking down and seeing Angel Dust smiling up at him, eyeteeth dripping a pale pink. "Uh..."

"Told ya what my bite can do, babe," Angel purred, already stroking him. "Ohh, ridges, you really are a kitty, aren't you?"

Husk growled, glowering from between his claws. "Look, if we're gonna do this, I don't want none o' yer hooker talk," he said. "It ain't sexy to me. We've spilled guts twice already an' I don't want no fake shit, got it?"

Angel's sultry look simmered somewhat, nodding against Husk's thigh. "I gotcha," he said softly, stroking Husk off slowly before leaning in to lick and suck along his length. Husk groaned, leaning back against his chair and closed his eyes, for once glad he wasn't drunk to numbness. The spider was good, that was a given, but it was a softer sort of 'good' that he appreciated. The last time he could remember doing this, it was too hurried, to eager to get right to it. Slow and steady was something he could appreciate.

He wondered if Angel Dust appreciated it too, with time after time of someone going in for a paid experience. Angel had the control now, with Husk's simple request to tone down the work-talk, and appreciation was the LEAST of what either was feeling.

As good as it was, Husk almost felt relaxed enough to pick his book back up and finish the chapter, but that would be in poor taste. Maybe after, he'd feel relaxed enough for it- 

Angel's mouth completely engulfing him snapped him out of his thoughts, hissing as he looked down. Angel's eyes were closed almost serenely, hands petting through Husk's fur as he worked his tongue around Husk. 

AROUND, Husk thought, feeling his feathers ruffle at the notion; apparently Angel's tongue was prehensile. GodDAMN, the spider really WAS built for sex. He wondered how else Angel was -

Okay, best not go down that rabbit hole if he was going to let this go on long enough to enjoy it.

Angel lifting his head brought him back to the present, watching the spider pull off of him and then stand up, giving Husk a full-frontal view of his body. It was...something, to say the least. The spider was thin but had a feminine curve in the hips, his pale glossy fur short except in the chest area, and slightly longer just above his crotch. As though knowing Husk was giving him a bodily once-over, Angel reached down to loosen his boots and took them off, his legs still long enough for the couple of inches the heels gave him not mattering much. The fur on his legs was short leading to just below the knee, where his fur became downy leading down to -

"Don't stare there," Angel muttered, tipping Husk's head back up. "...you're not a foot person, are you?"

"What? Ew, no."

"Oh thank goodness." Angel stepped forward, straddling Husk's thighs. "So how do you want it?"

Husk frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Angel rolled his eyes. "I told you, I have both, Husk. If you feel more comfortable with a vagina -"

"No offence, but yes. Been dead for over forty years an' I still have hangups."

"None taken." He smiled, kissing Husk softly. "You're not th' only one." 

Husk didn't have time to dwell on what that meant before he felt Angel lower himself down on him, a soft churring purr resonating from the spider. He rested his paws on Angel's thighs, keeping his claws clear of any still-healing brands as Angel sat on him fully, looking apparently pleased with what Husk had.

True to Husk's request, Angel didn't make it obscene. It was more quiet than anything, with Angel keeping his movements slow and savoring, hands petting over Husk's fur almost lovingly. Quiet enough that when Husk heard motor-like purring, it took him several long moments to figure out that it was coming from himself.

"Thass'a nice sound," Angel murmured, nuzzling Husk's face. "I like it." He smiled down at Husk when the cat's ears flattened with embarrassment and the purring died down. "C'mon, Husky..." He curled a hand around Husk's head, pulling it into his chest fluff. Husk couldn't help but marvel at the softness, feeling relaxed all over again. BETTER even. He fend his arms curled around Angel's body before he remembered why Angel was here in the first place, almost withdrawing before Angel put his arms back in place. "It's fine, I don't even feel 'em anymore."

For once, Husk took it at face value and kept his hold tight, snuggling his face into Angel's chest as the spider continued to ride him, hardly noticing when he was about to orgasm until it happened. His purring turned into a feral snarl and claws pressing into Angel's back, his wings almost knocking everything else off of the desk and shelves as they splayed out to either side. The purring returned with a vengeance, almost vibrating with the decibel level as he rubbed his cheek into Angel's chest, reveling in both the afterglow and softness.

Angel nuzzled the top of Husk's head, scritching his claws lightly behind the ears to keep that purring up. After several minutes, Husk folded his wings back in and lifted his head in order to breathe properly, pupils dilated in contentment. "Hey," Angel murmured with a smile. "You doin' okay?"

Husk sighed heavily, slumping back in his chair. "...yeah," he said, breathing easy. "...yeah, I'm doin' good." He seemed to wrangle with his words, feeling that 'thank you' was too cheap to say. Angel didn't have that dilemma at all, lifting himself off of Husk and handling some cleanup before something occurred to Husk. "...did you get off at all?"

Angel laughed softly, his cheeks actually pink. "Husky, you don't even KNOW," he said, leaning down to give Husk a quick kiss. "Really. This was a TREAT." He slipped his skirt back on, leaving the jacket off to spare his burns and gathered up his boots and coat, holding them quietly for a moment instead of making his leave right away. "...."

"...what is it?" Husk asked. Angel's shoulders tensed, the healing burns on his back looking almost raw again. "...Angel?"

"...can I sleep down here tonight?" Angel asked quietly. "...not even with you, but just....down here."

Husk quietly contemplated the spider, the brand marks looking worse still in his mind's eye. "...it's public space down here," he replied, sounding much less gruff than he intended. "...y'want th' cot?" Angel gave a tiny nod, and Husk watched him lie down on it before the spider went still, out like a light in an instant.

How exhausted was Angel Dust really, he thought with some semblance of amazement, watching the spider dozing for a bit before picking his book back up. He was definitely feeling up to finishing it.

Vaggie stared at Angel Dust making a silent getaway upstairs as Husk dozed on the front desk, handing a cup of coffee to Charlie. "...should we tell 'em we know?" she asked.

"Nah," Charlie replied, smiling as she sipped the coffee. "Angel's been clean and Husk's been less grumpy. I'll consider it a step in the right direction for them."

"Fine," Vaggie said. "But if I walk in on them, I'm not responsible for where my spear is lodged."

"Fair enough."


End file.
